I Do
by Ltscw
Summary: Follow Troy and Gabriella through their wedding day through the background of one of my favorite songs.


****_Alright, Ltscw here posting another one-shot for all of you Troyella fans. I hope all of you enjoy reading this as I did making it. I own no rights to the song 'I Do' which was performed by country music artist Paul Brandt. If anyone has any one-shot requests they'd like to see, feel free to leave me a PM and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I Do- <strong>A Troyella one-shot

Standing in the dressing room he looked himself over one last time. His shoes shined up to an almost impossibly glossy finish. His pants and tux jacket perfectly smoothed and wrinkle free. Brushing his hands over his sleeves and the front of his jacket he made sure there wasn't a single sign of dust, loose hair, or anything else tarnishing the look of his tux. Behind his jacket he wore a white vest and matching white shirt. His tie wrapped and tied around his neck perfectly, all while being held in place by a simple gold tie pin. Running his hands through his hair he smiled knowing he still kept the well groomed yet shaggy look his soon to be wife loved. But looking at himself in the mirror, he could still see the way his eyes were shaking. "Dude, relax." Chad said patting his shoulder from behind him. "Gabriella is going to drop her jaw when she sees you."

"I know, I know. I'm probably more nervous than she is."

"I seriously doubt that man." his friend responded as Zeke, Jason, and Ryan finished getting ready themselves. "Knowing her, she's probably a worse giant bundle of nerves than you are."

_I've seen the storm clouds in your past_

_But rest assured `cause you are safe _

_At home at last_

_I rescued you, you rescued me_

_And we're right where we should be _

_When we're together_

"Mom, I can't do this."

"Relax mi hija." Maria said consoling her only daughter. "You can do this. I know for a fact that once you see Troy waiting at the altar that you won't be able to wait to say 'I do' to him."

"But what if he isn't there mom?"

"Oh trust me, he'll be there." Taylor giggled. "Now stay still so I can finish applying your make-up."

"Taylor, you know I don't need it."

"That's true, but this is your wedding we're talking about we're going to go the extra mile. Even you know that."

"Thanks Taylor." she said while Kelsi finished adjusting the veil to her dress. Martha stood back with Sharpay watching as the future Mrs. Bolton got ready for the biggest moment in her life. "I knew I picked you as my maid of honor for a reason."

"That's only because I'm the only sister you'll ever have."

"Hey, I resent that thank you very much." Kelsi giggled. "We're all family here whether you like it or not."

"Yeah I mean come on, you even got Shar into the mix somehow." Martha said smirking.

"And I resent that remark!" the overly flamboyant Evans twin said holding her stance amongst their clique. "At least I got over everything!"

"That, my dear Sharpay, was a miracle in itself." Lucille said coming into the room. "But no fighting now. It's now show time in ten minutes. You ready to go Gabriella?"

"As ready as I'll ever be mom." she said trying not to blush too wildly. "So let's do this."

"That's my girl." Maria said trying to hold back her tears. "Let's go see your soon to be husband."

_I know the questions in your mind_

_But go ahead and ask me one more time_

_You'll find the answer's still the same_

_It won't change from day to day_

_For worse or better_

With Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D-major starting first the congregation of friends and family stood and faced to the rear watching as the wedding procession made their entrance. All the men wore similar suits to Troy and looked just as dashing as the groom who was standing at the altar. All the women wore strapless gowns like the bride, all of which were in a soft velvet red color made of pure silk with decorative scarves draped over their shoulders. Starting first was Chad, arm in arm with his future bride to be Taylor; their wedding planned just three months from this one. Next up was Ryan with Kelsi, followed by Jason with Martha and then finally Zeke with Sharpay. "Ready princess?"

"Yeah, I am dad." Gabriella said smiling up at her soon to be father in law.

"You look beautiful honey. Troy is going to drop his jaw when he sees you."

"And I'll probably do the same thing when I see him." she giggled while trying not to shed a tear. And with the start of Wagner's Bridal Chorus she took a deep breath taking her first step towards the altar with the congregation around her gasping at her beauty.

_Will I promise to be your best friend_

_And am I here until the end_

_Can I be sure I have been waiting for you_

_And did I say my love is true_

_Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do_

Holding in his tears Troy smiled as bright as the noon day sun when he saw Gabriella, _his Gabriella_, walking up the aisle arm in arm with his dad who was to present her to him. Seeing his bride in her wedding dress captivated his eyes freezing him almost solid. The dress was as pure white like the snow at Christmas, hugging her every curve perfectly. Strapless he smiled when he saw her still wearing the 'T' necklace he gave her during their high school days. Her veil was as long as her dress, ending in at the end of the train that followed her dress as she glided up the velvet red runner that was situated between the aisles of benches. Once handed off to her husband Troy could help but say how beautiful she was, which in turn made her smile while complimenting on how incredibly handsome he was. But the one thing that he didn't know she was hiding from him was the life growing within her, finding out just two days prior that she was four weeks pregnant with their first child.

_I know the time will disappear_

_But this love we're building on _

_Will always be here_

_No way that this is sinking sand_

_On this solid rock we'll stand forever_

"Who gives this lovely young lady away today?"

"I do sir." Jack said smiling as he responded to the priest who was officiating their wedding. "I am filling in for her late father, Joseph Montez."

"Very well Mr. Bolton. Thank you. Now," the pastor said as Jack took his seat next to his wife. "I thank you all for joining us in this joyous celebration of love and commitment while two very special people join themselves in the bond of marriage. Before I begin, does anyone have any objections as to why these two should not be married? If so please speak now or forever hold your peace…" and the congregation sat silent knowing that nobody had any objections at all. In fact if anyone did, it was sure to cause a riot if not worse. "Very well then. These two have decided to go with traditional vows as that was their wish. So Troy, Gabriella, take each others hands and we shall begin…" and throughout the entire procession there was almost not a dry face found as loved ones cried in silent celebration.

_Will I promise to be your best friend_

_And am I here until the end_

_Can I be sure I have been waiting for you_

_And did I say my love is true_

_Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do_

"You were perfect today honey."

"You weren't too bad yourself Mrs. Bolton." Troy said smiling as he and his bride took in their first dance as husband and wife at their reception which thanks to a very appreciative Sharpay, was planned out by her turning it into a gala event. "In fact you were and still are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

"And you, Mr. Bolton," she whispered kissing him softly. "were the most amazing groom. The moment I laid my eyes on you in that tux I knew that nothing was going to ruin our day. You and everyone else around us made it the most perfect day ever. And I know for a fact that I'm never going to forget it."

"Me either baby." he said returning her kiss to her ever tender lips. "I don't think I can ever forget a day as amazing as this one was."

"Well I know one thing that might make it even more amazing my dear husband."

"And what would that be my beautiful wife?"

"You know how I haven't been feeling well on and off lately?"

"Yeah. I was worried you wouldn't be today and that we were going to have to call everything off."

"Well I went to the doctor two days and guess what I found out?"

"Hmm…I don't know Brie. How about you tell me?"

"I'm pregnant baby." she said whispering against his lips. "We're having a baby."

"Really?" he responded smiling even wider. "Is it true?"

"Yes baby." she giggled blushing. "Found out I'm already four weeks along."

"Brie, you just made an already amazing day even more perfect…" and once the announcement was made to everyone else at the reception, it was easy to tell as you looked around that the celebration of life was now more than just about Troy and Gabriella…but also about the future family that was now awaiting them.

_Baby I will, I am, I can, I have_

_Oh I will, I am, I can, I have_

_Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do_

Two days later found the newly married couple in Hawaii on their honeymoon, standing on the balcony of their hotel room, a sheet wrapped around them keeping their naked bodies protected from unwanted eyes as she cuddled into his chest, her husbands arms wrapped around her protectively while they watched the full moon shine brightly above them. "So you sure you're ready to be a father Troy?"

"Positive baby." he whispered quietly. "And you're going to be the sexiest mother out there."

"Even when I'm huge and sticking out?"

"You'll still be as sexy as ever Brie." he said kissing her cheek. "Don't you ever forget it."

"I promise I'll try not to." she said sighing and closing her eyes. "All I want you to do right now," she continued as she turned in his arms until she was face to face with him. "is make love to me all night long."

"You sure I have permission to do that?" he asked teasingly.

"You did the moment you said I do." and with a soft passionate kiss the two headed back into their room and into bed where for the rest of the night the two let their feelings flow into each other…showing that the promise they made to each other truly did come true with those two little words.


End file.
